The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, text messages are transmitted from a mobile device to another mobile device via a signaling channel that provides control signals for mobile communication. In an example, a first mobile device converts each symbol in a text message into, for example, a 7-bit binary code. Then, the first mobile device sends the text message as a stream of binary codes via the signaling channel during time periods when no signaling traffic exists. The text message from the first mobile device is stored in a message service center which then forwards the text message to a second mobile device.